


Intimate Routines

by Merci



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mornings, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their morning routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liralenli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liralenli).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Ikkaku or Yumichika. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> This was written as a Christmas gift for Liralen.  I remembered talking to her about OTPs and she mentioned to me that, despite being a massive Shunsui/Ukitake fan, she really did love these two together.

Ikkaku frowned, but kept still as he knelt on the floor.  Yumichika was fastidious in his morning routine and their preparations before appearing in public.  Still, there was something about it that went against his grain, something he just couldn’t put his finger on…

“Ikkaku, those feathers aren’t going to attach themselves,” the dark-haired shinigami threatened in a sing-song manner that snapped their bald warrior back into action.  He pinched the brightly coloured feathers between his fingers and raised them to Yumichika’s face, squeezing one eye shut to line up the end of the feather with the edge of his friend’s eyebrow.  He attached the coloured accessory in one quick movement of fingers and adhesive and then pulled back to assess his work.

Yumichika smirked.  “One down,” he murmured and dipped his index finger into a pot clutched in his hand.  He pulled it out and pressed the soft pad against Ikkaku’s eyelid before dragging it out and leaving a red smudge behind.

“Damnit,” Ikkaku muttered and went to attach the second feather to his friend’s eyelash.  “This one is always a bitch to get on.”

“But they make me look so beautiful, and you’re so good at it,” the eccentric shinigami said, smearing red over his partner’s other eyelid.

The hairless shinigami huffed and pulled back, satisfied with how the coloured feathers looked on his partner.  They did make him beautiful and he was good at what he did (he had too many years of experience).


End file.
